<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfied by KisaraMoriarty777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091757">Satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777'>KisaraMoriarty777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives Fanfictions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because the author is emotional, Crying, Friendship/Love, I Made Myself Cry, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "Bicycle Built for Two" </p><p>Tim Stoker never cared much for Jonathan Sims. He thought he was snarky, rude, and bossy. </p><p>But when Jon has a change in character and starts opening up to his co-workers, Tim begins to see that maybe he is not that bad a guy. Maybe he is actually pretty cool. Then Tim falls. And he falls hard. Which would normally not be an issue...</p><p>If not for the fact that he knows Martin is in love with Jon too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives Fanfictions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim Stoker had always given off the appearance that he disliked his boss, Jonathan Sims. He had told Sasha this on many occasions and had even ranted to Rosie about the man. And for the most part, it was the truth. Tim felt that Jonathan was not qualified for the position that he had been given. He felt that Sasha should have been given the role of Head Archivist after Gertrude no longer held the position. She had more experience and at least she treated her co-workers kindly.</p><p>That was something Tim could not stand about Jon. It was the fact that he would treat everyone else in the archives like they were a bother. Like they were only there to distract him. Tim knew that his work ethic was very different from that of the Archivist, however, that did not give Jon the right to be so consistently rude to him, Martin, and Sasha.</p><p>But all that had changed recently. Not a full 180 change, mind you, but Tim began to notice that Jon was acting more polite and even kind to those he worked with. He spent less time alone in the archives, and whenever he would ask for help, he did it with a smile or in a soft tone. Unlike before, when Tim always heard a bit of acid in the man’s voice. Tim also noticed that Jon was spending more and more time with Martin. They would often bike home together or sometimes would be at work early in the morning, chatting and sharing some tea when Tim arrived at work. Tim found this to be a happy sight. He was glad to see that Jon was treating Martin and the rest of his co-workers with more respect. So, he had no reason really to be upset by this…</p><p>That was until pesky feelings began to come into play.</p><p>Tim tried to ignore it at first. Tried to just play it cool. He had had crushes on his co-workers before, but he just normally ignored it and the feelings died down overtime. That was what he tried to do with this as well. He would be his regular perky self and would have little chats with Jon when he was not busy. He would run errands or would help out with statements, and he tried to distract himself with either the work or with fooling around with pranks or things like that.</p><p>When the feelings remained, he tried to distance himself from Jon. He would spend less and less time around the parts of the archives where Jon would be, and if Jon asked him for help, he would quickly finish up whatever he had to and then he would take off. Either that or he would switch tasks with Martin or Sasha. If they were asked to do something outside the Institute that he could do, he would offer to go out instead. He would make up some lie about having something to do outside or how he wanted the fresh air. He could tell that Martin and Sasha both did not buy it, but for a while, it worked. He continued this way and Jon did not seem to notice at all. He was far too busy spending time with Martin when Martin was not working.</p><p>Tim hated feeling jealous. Most people hate it, but Tim hated it for a different reason. He hated that he could not just be happy for Martin. He hated that he could not simply smile and tell Martin that he was so proud of him for going for it. He hated that he could not playfully tease his poor co-worker whenever he would leave Jon’s office with a blush on his face. Most of all though, he hated that he was jealous of Martin because Martin deserved to be happy. Martin had always been so kind to everyone at the Institute, and Tim hated that he could feel such an ugly emotion towards someone that he cared so much about. Someone that he considered a good friend. But he could not control his emotions any more than Martin or Jon could. Every time he saw Martin, he felt a small pang of pain within his chest. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. Could feel his heart as it shattered like glass in his chest. And there was nothing he could do about it.</p><p>Slowly, it began to take its toll on Tim. He lost some of his perky demeanor and began to close himself off from everyone around him. He would spend less and less time at the Institute and began missing working entirely for days at a time. Of course, he found himself drawn back to the Institute after prolonged periods of time, but it was more that he felt it was probably a bad idea to skip work that often. He did, after all, want to keep his job. So, he would return to work and when he did, he was greeted by the sight of Martin and Jon chatting and laughing. Looking so happy and cheerful… and the cycle would begin again.</p><p>It was Sasha that noticed this shift in personality. Well, not only Sasha, but she was the one that approached him about it. It was close to the Christmas holidays. A time when Tim would normally be jolly and full of life. Only this year, he seemed to care little about the office parties or the celebrations. He was merely burying himself in work and trying to avoid talking to anyone.</p><p>“Hello? Earth to Tim Stoker?!” Sasha jokingly called one day while the two were supposed to be filling some of the old statements into new boxes. When Tim didn’t look over at her, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Tim jumped a little at this, as though he had not noticed that she was there. Sasha gave him a sympathetic expression.</p><p>“Sorry. Didn’t see you there. Busy with work. You know the holidays,” Tim said to her in a monotone voice.</p><p>“I know the holidays, and I know Tim Stoker. I know how he normally doesn’t care about work around the holidays and would rather be getting everyone into the party mood. I also know that Tim Stoker has not been himself lately. What’s going on?” Sasha asked him. Tim sighed, set down the pile of statements in his hands, and he slumped to the ground. Sasha sat beside him and gave him a worried look.</p><p>“Sash… I think I… I think I’ve gone and done something stupid,” he told her. Sasha was torn between making a joke to try and lighten the mood and being serious, but she chose the latter.</p><p>“What happened? Whatever happened, I am sure we can work it out. You know I am here for you,” Sasha told him. Tim gave a weak little chuckle at this.</p><p>“This isn’t something anyone can fix. It isn’t something that can be changed or fixed at all, actually,” Tim replied.</p><p>“What is it? Tim, you know you can tell me anything,” insisted Sasha. Tim turned to look at her with a pained smile on his face and she saw tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“I’m in love with Jon,” Tim admitted through sobs. Sasha blinked a few times in surprise. She suspected that Tim had a crush on someone and that was why he had been acting kind of funny, but she never imagined it was Jon.</p><p>“O… oh! Well, that is… that is wonderful. Why don’t you tell him?” Sasha encouraged, trying to do her best to cheer him up. She’d never seen Tim this broken up about someone he liked. Normally, Tim would just go up and tell the person that he was interested, or he would flirt with them and be witty.</p><p>“I can’t. You’ve seen him and Martin,” Tim countered.</p><p>“Yeah, but they are just friends. They are not dating,” Sasha said. Tim shook his head.</p><p>“I know they might not be… but I have seen the way Martin looks at Jon. That glimmer of hope and happiness in his eyes. That joy. I’ve never seen him look so happy. And I know that, if I were to tell him how I feel about Jon, he would drop everything and encourage me to tell Jon how I feel. He would smile and tell me to go for it. He would want me to be happy… even if it meant that he would be so heartbroken. Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness… he would do it so that I was happy. And I can’t do that to him. He already tries so hard to make everyone happy, and I can’t ask him to give up his shot at love,” Tim explained. Sasha froze at this.</p><p>On the one hand, she understood what Tim was saying. She knew he was right too. Martin would have encouraged and even pushed Tim to take a chance and confess to Jon, and by doing that, he would close off that door for himself. He would do it without hesitation, and it would kill him inside. But on the other hand, she did not want Tim to have to close that very same door for the same reason. For the sake of their friend. It was a horrible situation and Sasha was not sure what she was supposed to say. Tim broke the silence before her though.</p><p>“I am going to stay friends with both of them. I am going to try and be happy for them. It hurts… but I am going to try,” Tim told Sasha. She heard the heartbreak and determination within his voice and felt her heartbreak for him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Tim,” was all she could say. Tim gave a little laugh, stood up, and wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p>“I know, Sasha. I know. But… sometimes life is just that way. It sucks sometimes. I’m sure everything will work itself out though,” Tim replied. He offered Sasha a hand and she took it, getting to her feet. She gave Tim a hug.</p><p>“I know what would cheer you up. Let’s head out early and go get lunch,” Sasha offered.</p><p>“The regular place?” asked Tim. Sasha nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. I think that would be nice. Let’s just leave all this stuff here and go have fun. You deserve it,” she said. Tim looked at the statements, then to Sasha, and then he nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s ditch. I’m bored of sorting these anyways!” he exclaimed. Sasha smiled softly at this, and the two of them left the Institute, driving off to go get lunch and forget their troubles, even if it was just for a short while. As they drove, a realization came to Tim:</p><p>As much as he loved Jon, he loved the friendship that he, Martin, and Jon had more. Loved the friendship that all of them had. And as long as they could all be friends Tim knew he would be satisfied.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I do not give Tim the credit he deserves. He is… quite brave. Maybe not in the same way that Jon is… but he is brave in his own way. Giving up love like that… it is not easy. Pushing the one you love away because you have to do it to protect others is one of the worst feelings in the world. Though their situations are different… I wonder if <em>he </em>would be able to relate to Tim.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">What secrets does he keep behind those icy blue eyes? What pain does he hide, and why? Tim seems to know how Martin and Jon feel about each other. Does <em>he </em>have that same sense? Could he? Does he know the weight in the hearts of those who know him? I suppose if he does… he likely does not care. Why would he care? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Why do I? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">It is not like me to care. Why do I care what <em>he </em>thinks? He is only here for business. That is all. Just business…</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Right?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">These statements must be affecting my judgment. I should rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Statement Ends</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>